


Sold

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: And honestly, Because Fira and I are mad people, Because Steve used to do that, But there really isn't much of a plot, Fuck it's smutty, Livestream idea became a fic, M/M, Shameless rentee!Steve, Smut, Smutty, The rest of the team is around.., Tony doesn't mind, hints of whoring, it died, or just shameless smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds an old album from his dad and brings it to the mansion, where Steve finds out that Howard had kept some of the old photo's of his time as a rentboy.. <br/>Steve decides it's time he bought instead of sold and his target, a playboy billionaire genius by the name of Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Or it's supposed to be that.. Livestream idea turned fic, turned horrible fic ahahaha..<br/>Yeah, because the plot died..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ficlet during the livestream with Superfries after ideas about rentee!Steve was swarming about in the chat, and since I wrote this, I'll give it to Fira, fellow livestreamer :D
> 
> It's not really a whore-thingy, I don't see Steve that way, he might do it, but it probably couldn't tarnish his innocent looks anyway.. but why not have some Steve-bying-Tony I thought.. and well.. this is the outcome of a livestream and my crazy mind!
> 
> And the reason for it being EMH.. I haven't tried it before, I loved the show and Jan was mentioned in the livechat, couldn't possible leave her out of this..

Steve came into the Avengers common room, only to see the entire team looming over something, some giggling, some laughing and in Jan's case, both as well as fawning. Steve walked over, stopping short of two feet away from them. Tony was the first to look up and an absolutely ecstatic grin appeared on his face. For a moment the supersoldier's mind was completely blank before he stepped closer. As of lately, Tony hadn't smiled much, there had been those soft smiles, but whenever Steve was in the room, Tony was tense, faking and constantly on the move.

“Okay, what's going on?” he asked. Hulk was chuckling and looked like he might have gotten the biggest supervillain to kick this year. Jan giggled, looking Steve up and down. Tony grabbed Steve and pulled him to the table. Steve noticed how Tony's hand only stayed for a brief second, then pulled away sharply. He didn't ask why though. Steve wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on in Tony's head and knew the genius was holding back, was hiding it for the sake of some stupid reason. Whatever it was Tony wasn't keen on telling.

“You wanna tell us stories of the 30's Steve?” he asked instead, still grinning. Steve gave him a confused look before he looked down. It was an album, with a lot of old, half-faded and some yellow pictures, clearly from a time long forgotten. Steve leaned closer before he blinked, staring.

“Where did you.. get this?” he asked. Tony chuckled, a deep rumble from his chest. Steve's chest filled with warmth at the sound. He liked it when Tony chuckled like that, like he was just being himself and enjoying himself with something.

“Found it in some of my old man's belongings, but please Captain, do tell.” he chirped oddly. Steve, for once, was without a word. He looked down at the pictures again, making out his pre-serum self. Scrawny, asthmatic kid with a night job too many. Steve licked his lips, trying to find a way to get around this one. He looked at the team and found them giving him these innocent-kids-wanting-hugs-looks and he groaned. So much for running away.

“It's a long story..” he muttered.

“Aw, come on, can't be that bad, we figured most of it from the pictures alone.” Clint said.

“It's not bad.. it's more.. my mother didn't earn much so I took a few side jobs that's all.. I was a newsie back then, before the war and everything.” Steve gave a grimace. Tony patted his shoulder in an awkward way while the rest nodded respectively. Steve shrugged, pretending he didn't notice Tony's barely hopeful face, that he doesn't see the way Tony holds himself back.

“It wasn't really all that bad though..” he said. Tony's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. Jan's smile started to slowly, in a creepy way, grow and Clint groaned.

“Really, really don't want to talk about this!” and ran from the room, wailing something about trauma. Tony just snickered and turned back to Steve, then he made a motion with his hand, like having money.

“How much did you earn? A dollar would probably be a lot for anyone.” he said. Steve sighed.

“I never earned more than a dollar a day from any of the jobs I had Tony.” Steve answered, smiling slightly. The billionaire stared at him, but not in mock amusement or anything close to it, instead he nodded. Those were the times Steve really did like having Tony as a close friend and teammate, he never made fun of the things he had striven or still strives for. Steve tilted his head slightly.

“I was a newsboy from I was eleven till I joined the war really.. mom never knew I took extra jobs on the side, some times I was chimney sweeper and sometimes, well, I did a lot of things.” Steve didn't elaborate for a reason, but it was kind of hard when you're part of the biggest superhero team in the world that had a lot of weirdos with curious nature. Of course, that's really just Tony alone, curiosity should have been his middle name, not Edward.

“Well, times were hard weren't they.. say Steve, did you learn anything.. you know, frisky?” Jan asked and Tony burst out laughing. Steve stared at Jan, then Tony, then back at Jan, who had a vivid blush dancing on her cheeks. Steve decided to play a little on this and smirked, resting his back against the edge of the table. He crossed his arms.

“People payed to see stuff like that, unless you pay I can't show you.” and Jan's face was a rich, red color a second later. Tony was laughing like a maniac, but there was still a hot color on his face as well. Steve turned ever so slightly, watching as Tony wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Oh God.. the images, sorry cap, you losing me here..” he wheezed. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“So I see.”

“But, what would you earn now then? Compared to then?” Jan asked and Tony's laughter caught in his throat, choking on it. Steve raised both eyebrows, staring at her.

“What?” he asked.

“With that body? Hell, he'd have an nice income of at least five grand every night if not more!” Tony managed to get out before he was back to laughing. Steve stared at him before he chuckled.

“I don't know about that..” he mumbled. While Tony calmed down, Steve turned, looking down at the pictures.

“I didn't know Howard kept these though.. didn't think he'd let anyone know.” he muttered.

“Dad knew a lot of things, many we can be grateful we never knew.. wait..” Tony's face went a weird shade of gray that made him seem to be made out of coal. Steve turned, raising an eyebrow. He could practically see the wheels turning in Tony's brain. Kinda funny.

“What?” he asked, an amused smile making it's way onto his face.

“You.. and dad?” Tony gurgled, as if he was choking on a snail. Steve stared at him for a long minute before he put two and two together and he started laughing.

“No Tony, God no.. Howard was my friend, he knew, but he and I never met before the serum, Bucky took these pictures.” he said, using his head to hint to the album. Tony gave a slight smile, though it was more of a grimace than an actual smile. Jan put a finger to her lips, pouting lightly.

“So, no show?” she asked. Steve's head whipped around so fast he worried he almost pulled something, staring at Jan with the same speechlessness as the rest of the team did.

“What? I'm curious okay?” Jan protested, fidgeting.

“It's not a bad thing, but the answer is no..” Steve said, chuckling. Tony chuckled, walked past Jan and patted her on the shoulder.

“Better luck next time.” he told her, halting only for a second, looking back at Steve.

“You can keep the album you know, it's of you after all.” he said, then he was gone, whisking out of the doors before anyone could say much more. Something told Steve that there was more to this than it seemed to, so he grabbed the album, closed it and tucked it under his arm before he patter Jan's shoulder as well, already walking towards the door.

“I really don't sell anymore though, I'd probably be more of the buyer kind.” and left, grinning like some idiot, hearing the rest of the team laugh, except for Jan, who was stuttering something.

* * *

 

“Tony.” Tony stopped short, turning his head slightly to see Steve catching up to him.

“What's up cap? Something I can help you with?” he asked, turning fully.

“Is there anything else Howard left behind.. you know, from the war.” Steve murmured he last part. Tony put a hand on his bicep, patting him there. Tony didn't know if Steve could see how he struggled to keep from just doing something both of them would most likely regret.

“Sure I do, but not here, they're over at the old house we used to live in, I was cleaning it up a bit, thought I'd rent it out or something.” Tony said, casually checking his phone, avoiding the man's stare. Steve shook his head, as if he had thought about something so Tony smirked, looked at him, pretending he didn't have these feelings, pretending that Steve was just a friend and nothing more.

“So, anyone still coming up to you for a buy?” he asked, starting to walk again, trying to keep it casual and friendly, not like how he wanted to imply it. Steve easily caught up to him, walking in a slower pace than Tony. Damn supersoldier and his long legs. Steve was looking at him, so Tony just stared at the phone. Then Steve shrugged.

“No, I'm not up for sale anyway.” he said casually and Tony stopped, staring, then he raised an eyebrow.

“Am I feeling some sort of-” he stopped himself, then he grinned weirdly. Falsely so.

“Sorry, getting close to a sore spot probably?” Tony looked down. Steve stopped and turned.

“Not really.” he said with a shrug. Tony looked up at him again, then he gave a grimace, though it was really supposed to be a smile.

“Okay..” the genius answered and Steve stared at him.

“I'm more of a buyer now.” that got Tony's attention all right.

“What?” he asked, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Steve raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

“What you stopped yourself from saying, what could that possible be?” he asked. Tony stared up at him and visibly swallowed. His eyes flickered up and down a few times before he looked to the side, a bit downcast.

“Nothing..” he answered, chirpy and nervous. His eyes flickered again and Steve reached out, catching Tony's chin, rubbing his thumb over the goatee. Tony's breath caught in his throat. Steve leaned in, watching as Tony tensed in front of him, eyes staring right back at him. The shorter superhero licked his lips, then bit his bottom lip gently. Tony didn't like the idea if Steve learning what he held so close to his heart, to learn what he had been trying to bury since he was a child. Steve then chuckled.

“I know what you were thinking Tony.” and Tony gave a slight twitch.

“You do?” Tony was honestly surprised, because he knew Steve was smart, if was Captain America, it was a given he was smart, but still. Steve smirked and leaned further in, passing his face to whisper against the genius' ear. Every breath caused a shiver to run through Tony's body. So Steve caught Tony's earlobe with his teeth, chewing softly before sucking and nipping.

“Well? Are you for sale Stark?” and Tony shuddered. His knees was going weak under him

“Steve..” Tony breathed out.

“How much do I pay? One dollar for a handjob? Five bucks for a blowjob, or twenty for having your ass?” Steve whispered into his ear. Tony shuddered again, closing his eyes to try and calm himself, but it wasn't really working. He tried to shake his head though, but Steve held on.

“Or maybe this billionaire playboy takes a grand per blowjob?” Steve muttered.

“S-Steve..” Tony couldn't have stopped the stuttered no matter how hard he tried. His pants was tight and there was no way he does not want this, or at least that's what his body is saying. Tony was worried his knees would give him, he felt wobbly and weak, even if he knew Steve would catch him if he fell.

“Well Tony? Four grand for the night?” Steve whispered. Tony groaned.

“That's not even pocket change..” he managed to grind out. Steve pulled away an inch, so he could look Tony right in the eyes, his grip on his chin tightening. The smirk was still there. Steve's eyes was shining with amusement and challenge.

“Or maybe I'll just buy you for life hm?” he muttered. Tony's eyelids lowered a bit.

“N-not for sale..” Tony muttered, or trying to, he was panting a bit to obviously.

“Sure? I think I can come up with a pretty check for this cute boy right here.” Steve muttered. Tony groaned as Steve leaned in, taking his bottom lip in between his own lips, sucking, nipping and biting. The genius' hands wound up to to grab onto Steve's shirt.

“What's your answer Tony?” Steve asked as he backed away. Tony was panting and so hard it hurt, and he couldn't get him mind back to boot.

“What?” Tony just stuttered out.

“Can I buy you? Can I buy your heart?” Steve asked, lowering his voice so it was close to a rumble. Tony groaned, a tad bit too loudly perhaps, but still enough to give it a hitch ride to Steve's cock, which was showing it's interest.

“Y-yes..” Tony's voice wasn't even a whisper, barely a breath at all, but enough for Steve to grab him and lift the smaller man into his arms, turning to head for his room. Tony stuttered something un-genius and struggled in his arms, but didn't audibly protest otherwise. They didn't meet anyone at all, considering everyone except them and Clint was still back in the common room. Nor did they actually meet the archer either, but Steve had an idea Clint was well aware of what they were doing. Steve pushed open the door to his room with his elbow and entered, then he set Tony down on the edge of the bed. Tony looked up at him, halfway through some sort of protest so Steve kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Steve then turned and closed the door, locking it as well. The next second the soldier was stripping before he turned to Tony.

“Can't do much with clothes on, strip.” Tony moved as if he was a puppy on strings, hurried, uncaring for his own thoughts. There was a thrill to it that Tony hadn't realized there could be before. Mere moments after he dragged his boxer down, Steve was literally on him, pressing him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Steve's hands found his hips without much fuss, then pushed him further onto the bed, before crawling on top.

“Steve..” Tony was unsure as to what to even say. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, he had, just not with a fellow superhero, much less the all-American idol, Captain America. Steve leaned over Tony, giving the other super hero a perfect view while the blonde reached for the nightstand, fishing out a bottle of lube he had put there for who knows what reason. Tony swallowed when Steve settled back, pushing Tony's legs aside and squirting some lube onto a couple of his fingers. For one second the genius wasn't all the genius, confused as to why he was like this, then Steve reached down and pressed a finger against his entrance. Tony let out a gasp, then he grunted, thumping his head against the bed. Steve's finger circled and pressed against the sensitive skin around his entrance before it pressed into him. Tony grasped the sheets with his hands, nails digging into the soft material.

“S-Steve?” Tony asked, groaning when the single finger moved about inside him, pressing and prodding. Steve leaned closer, not close enough that Tony felt his breath, but close enough he could see the sweat forming on Steve's forehead. The smaller man took a deep breath, willing his to let the sheets go, only to grip them tight again when a the first finger backed out, then thrust back in, this time, joined by a second finer. Tony grunted, closing his eyes, taking deep breath to calm himself. It had been years since the last time he'd gone of a bender with men so Tony knew it's hurt and that he'd be sore tomorrow, Tony was glad Steve was at least gentle.

“Spread your legs more.” Steve's voice was the typical commanding voice Tony had heard before. The captain's order. Tony licked his lips, slowly opening his eyes to look at Steve and spread his thighs the best he could. Sweat was starting to run down his skin, making everything slick and slightly sticky. Then Steve pressed a third finger into him, thrusting slowly at first, then picking up. Tony groaned and closed his eyes, the pain and the pleasure mixing. Suddenly the fingers hit a spot sparking incredible pleasure behind Tony's eyelids and he arched, gasping loudly. Then Steve yanked his fingers out of him. Tony grunted and went slack, trying to calm his racing heart and his breath. There was a moment of silence before Steve grunted and Tony opened his eyes slowly, only to gape. Steve's big paw of a hand was wrapped tightly around his own cock, stroking and covering it with lube. Tony groaned, hips jerking slightly. The captain's other hand was pressed against his waist, keeping him somewhat steady, now it moved down to his hips, then thigh, where it stopped.

“Fff...” Steve groaned before he leaned down, letting go of his own cock to grab onto Tony's other thigh, easily raising his lower half up in the air. Tony swallowed hard. This kind of treatment, to be treated as air, like a doll, it was turning him on and he had no idea it could. Steve pressed his forehead against Tony's, then he took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“I'm going to fuck you Tony.. so hard.” Steve grunted out and the words went straight to Tony's cock. Tony whimpered and tried to move his hips somehow, to get some friction, but Steve's hands held him still.

“Oh fuck.. please..” Tony groaned, hands scrambling from their spot in his eagle-spread and up to Steve's shoulders, stopping short by his biceps when Steve pressed against him, breaching him. Tony groaned again, this time for a different reason. It stung, painfully so, but he knew it'd get better. It did surprise him how big Steve was though, even if he knew every man felt bigger in this position. The super soldier didn't relent though, just continued to press further into Tony until Tony could feel the blonde man's hips pressing against his ass. Tony took hurried, small breaths, pressing his torso into the bed to somehow relieve some of the pain. Then there was a pair of lips pressed against his, then he jaw, going down his Adam apple to his sternum, soon enough going about the arc reactor in his chest. Tony jerked slightly.

“Steve..” Tony grunted, and Steve started to move. Just an easy slide at first, while Tony was telling himself to relax. Out, in, out, in, out and in again until Steve picked up the pace, driving with much for strength, forcing Tony's body harder against the bed, and further across it. Then the blonde's cock hit that spot at Tony arched, his fingers digging into Steve's biceps as pleasure completely shut down his system. He might have made some sore of erotic noise as well, Tony wasn't sure, he was far to gone to even dwell on it anyway. Steve groaned above him and suddenly Tony couldn't hear anything but Steve's noises, his own heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears and the creaking of the bed, protesting under them.

“Oh Go- Ste-.” Tony moaned when Steve angled for that spot, continuing to hit it over and over until the genius was bucking against him and moaning loudly, unable to think, much less actually speak a full sentence. Steve groaned, hands making dark bruises on Tony's thighs before he released them and went for Tony's hips, forcing Tony to bend more as he completely overshadowed Tony's body with his own. Then the soldier picked up the speed, causing Tony to jerk and cry out. The force of momentum had him half across the bed before he could even take a new breath, then Steve held him down, driving into him with such force Tony wasn't sure he'd walk away from this alive. Not that he actually cared, he'd always thought sweet kiss was a good way to die. Who wouldn't want to die during sex?

“God, Tony..” Steve groaned, thrusting into Tony with just as much force and eagerness as when he was battling supervillains. Tony cried out over and over, sometimes with moans or groans accompanying the first cry. The billionaire trashed his head from side to side, his eyes shut tightly. The pleasure was overriding anything his usually brilliantly filled mind was filled with, leaving nothing but the carnal instincts and the feeling of Steve's thighs and hips slapping against his ass as the captain fucked him hard. Tony forced himself to open his eyes, tears gathering, graying out the corners of his vision. Suddenly a white streak came across his vision as pleasure polled in his belly and expanded. Tony cried out loudly, hips jerking to feebly meet Steve's thrusts.

“C-cum.. cumming!” Tony cried out, trashing his head again. Steve didn't stop, he actually sped up, and put more strength into his thrusts as well. Tony bit his bottom lip, breaking the skin. He tried his best not to shout or something. But then a hand wound around his cock, gripping and stroking harshly in time with the wild thrusts Steve managed to come up with. Tony's body jerked without his consent and his vision went impossible white for a second, pleasure exploding from his belly and out towards every since nerve in his body. The genius was barely aware that he screamed as he came, but even more so aware when Steve continued to thrust into him, if not faster than before. Tony writhed under him, his nerves over sensitive and causing a painful pleasure to rise through his veins at every more.

“Oh, oh God! Steve, fuck, wait.. oh shit.” Tony's toes curled in on themselves as Steve thrust in as far as he could go, then he stopped, his entire body going rigid. Tony forced his eyes to open, not aware of having closed them, watching as Steve's tightly closed eyes slowly relaxed. The super soldier leaned down, not enough for a kiss, but enough for their hurried breaths to intermingle. Tony groaned softly. His body was burning with the pleasure from earlier, but he was also cradling the deep desire from before. Tony's hands slowly let go of Steve's biceps, shaking badly. Steve opened his eyes and stared right back at Tony, causing a shudder to rise up his spine and lust to dance down to his cock. He gave it an A for effort when it twitched in interest, but otherwise stayed limp.

“Can I say that's..” Tony began, having to take a few breaths to calm himself.

“That that's the best fuck I've had in years?” he asked, trying a grin and probably managing a tiny smile. Steve stared at him through a daze that was more of lust than exhaustion. Then he cracked a smirk and Tony melted against the sheets.

“I'm not finished.” and Tony's body tensed.

“Fuck, well.. fuck.” Tony couldn't find anything else to say, then looked down at his own cock, it gave another twitch, but didn't even harden slightly.

“Gotta wait then big boy.. the little guy's tired..” Tony groaned. Steve's eyes followed Tony's down and stared, then a single finger ran against the limp flesh, causing a twitch and a hitched gasp from Tony. Steve smirked and moved his hips. Tony groaned.

“Of fuck, shit, fuckity fuck! You're- you're actually getting-” Tony shut up when Steve kissed him. Ten seconds later and Steve was rolling his hips, causing friction and pleasure to roll up Tony's spine.

“Fuck, there's no way I could possibly-” his breath hitched when Steve moved harshly before he pulled away.

“On your arms and feet.” Steve muttered, pulling away just enough for Tony to move. His limbs were shaking as he rolled over. He fumbled to get up on all four, but when he did. Steve's hands found him hips again while his mouth found Tony's shoulders and neck. Tony enjoyed the soft, warm lips on his skin, sucking and biting. Then the genius was startled when Steve suddenly pressed into him.

“W-wait, to soon..” Tony groaned out, but Steve just continued, easily picking up speed again. Tony cried out. His eyes stung with unshed tears as Steve slammed into him, causing a stir in Tony's belly and his cock gave a much more interested twitch. Tony gasped when Steve slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Oh fuck! Steve!” Tony cried out, his cock hardening despite it's earlier lack of interest. God, this man would be the freaking death of him. Surely he'd short out the arc reactor before Steve was even finished fucking him. The hands on his hips tightened, surely bruising him, but Tony didn't mind, in fact he loved it, it turned him on so much. Then Steve bit down on the skin right between his shoulder and neck, causing pleasure and pain to dance and mix. Tony jerked and moaned loudly. The soldier continued to thrust into Tony, always picking up speed and strength like he had an endless supply of it. It was causing a stir in Tony's belly, much like the first time, but this time, it was hotter, it was deeper and fuck if it wasn't bigger as well.

“Steve.. oh God- I'm going to-- going to cum too soo- Steve!” Tony cried out, his words falling short as one of Steve's hand moved back, his thumb gracing his entrance, were they were connected and pushed against the slack muscle, digging inside. Tony cried out. The stretch burnt, but it was a good burn and it drove Tony further onto the edge between himself and orgasm.

“P-please- Steve, need to- need to come!” Tony cried out, his hands shaking under him, holding him up just barely so. They gave out when Steve thrust extra hard, his balls slapping against Tony's and causing pain and pleasure to build and shot up to his cock. This new position drove Steve in differently, but oh do good. Tony gasped out, fingers digging into the sheets as Steve's hands grabbed him hard, digging into the skin at his hips. Then Steve dug deep, hips snapping forward so hard Tony thought he'd dislocated his hips for a second. Then pleasure exploded, but unlike the first time, this just spiked and continued to do so until Tony ripped the sheets.

“STEVE!” he screamed, coming so hard he blacked out for a second. When come to, Steve was cradling him in his arm while his other arm was cleaning him up.

“Gotta do that.. more often..” Tony wheezed out. Steve smiled, throwing the wet cloth over his shoulder. It landed on top of the dresser with a precession Tony was jealous at. Then the soldier grabbed the sheets and tucked them in. Tony took one moment to wonder how Steve had managed to get the sheets out from under them, but before he reached his conclusion, his vision grew black and he might have fallen asleep, or fainted.

* * *

 

When Steve woke up, he woke up alone. The soldier sat up slowly, looking about. He was sure Tony had been tucked in his arms when the genius had fallen asleep. Where the man had been, a stack of bucks lay. Steve stared at them for a moment before he groaned, flipped the bucks of the bed and grabbed his phone, dialing Tony's number easily. After a few rings, Tony picked up.

“Yea..” Tony's voice was hoarse, slightly lower than usual. Typical after last night.

“What's with the money?” Steve asked, a bit more angry than he probably should. Tony winced over the line, but Steve wasn't sure it was because of the sudden shuffling, in which he'd move and use sore muscles or if it was because of the money.

“Ah, that..” Tony muttered afterward.

“Well?” Steve bit out.

“Joke, I wasn't sure what else to do.. and I kind of flipped out, sorry..” something in Tony's voice brought Steve out of his anger. Of course Tony freaked out. Steve put a hand to his face before rubbing his eyes.

“I don't want you money Tony, I want you.” Steve breathed out, trying not to sound angry. However, the line went on silent for a full ten seconds, and lasted.

“Tony?” Steve asked. The door of his bathroom opened and Tony stepped out, holding the phone in his hand, but his eyes was on Steve. He was dressed in nothing but a towel. Steve hung up on the phone and put it away.

“Come here..” he murmured. Tony put the phone on the dresser by the cloth before he walked over, crawling onto the bed.

“It's true that I was a rentboy, but with you.. I might have over-used the excuse to get to you..” Steve explained, dragging Tony into his arms. The smaller man's lips twitched in slight pain, but didn't voice his pain otherwise.

“Why me?” Tony asked.

“I dunno, maybe because you're kind, you're gentle, strong and very much aware of what's going on?” Steve asked. Tony's face came alight with a blush before he slowly nodded.

“Guess so..” then Steve chuckled.

“And besides, if this hadn't been that, it'd still be me paying you.” and they broke out laughing.

“You're right.” Tony wheezed out as they calmed down, then he grabbed onto Steve's biceps.

“So.. you and I?” he asked. Steve smiled, nodding.

“You and I.. and next time there's a gala, remind me to put a 'sold' sign on your back.” Tony hit him for that one, but he still laughed. Rentboy or not, this worked out didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be really cool with some comments :D  
> I might do more of these, it's fun writing EMH style, I really love Tony in this show!


End file.
